


Find your mind - Teen Wolf

by Jezzmaen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Best Friends, Danger, Episode: s04e05 I.E.D., F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, Lies, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sad, Trust
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzmaen/pseuds/Jezzmaen
Summary: - Fortsetzung von Lose your mind -Wenn ihr den ersten Teil noch nicht gelesen habt, dann werdet ihr hier nicht mitkommen. Also lest erst den ersten Teil, bevor ihr anfangt das hier zu lesen.Es geht um Jessi (Thadchainis beste Freundin). Sie wird alles versuchen um Thadchaini zu retten, wenn Sie mit Void zurück kommen sollte.Aber es kommen weitere Gefahren auf sie zu. Gefahren, die man erst nicht erkennt, aber wenn man diese dann erkannt hat, es zu gefährlich wird.Sie hat sich zusätzlich in Derek Hale verliebt, doch entwickelt derweil Gefühle für Liam. Wie wird das alles ausgehen ?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Original Character(s), Nogitsune (Teen Wolf) & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Vorwort

Das ist die Fortsetzung von Lose your mind. Diese Geschichte wird weiter verlaufen und diesmal geht es um Jessi, Thadchainis beste Freundin, die in Derek Hale verliebt ist, aber auch Gefühle für Liam entwickelt. Thadchaini ist mit Void abgehauen, doch wenn sie zurück kommen sollten, versuchen Jessi und Liam alles, um Thadchaini wieder zu sich zu bringen und Void zu vernichten.


	2. Chapter one

Jessi POV   
Letzter Schultag vor den Ferien. Ohne Thadchaini. Ich vermisse sie so sehr. Ihre Eltern haben sie als vermisst gemeldet und ich... ich muss so tun als wüsste ich von nichts. Ich muss lügen. Ich muss sagen, dass ich nicht weiß wo sie ist. Ich schau in den Spiegel und ich sehe fertig aus. Ich ziehe mich an. 

Ich gehe runter und packe mein Frühstück ein. Was aus einem geschnittenen Apfel besteht und einen Käse Toast. Ich bekomme eine Nachricht. Liam. Ich soll ihn abholen kommen. Ich lächel, da ich Thad immer abgeholt have und jetzt hole ich Liam manchmal ab. Ich packe mein Handy ein und steige ins Auto. Zu Liam brauche ich mit dem Auto ungefähr 10 Minuten. Er steht schon da und winkt. Die Auto Tür geht auf und ich lächel ihn an „Hey Liam" sage ich und er begrüßt mich zurück. Ich glaube er merkt, dass es mir nicht ganz so gut geht, aber er spricht mich nie darauf an. Ich spreche ihn auch nicht darauf an, wegen Theo. 

Wir beide haben unsere Besten Freunde verloren und sind welche geworden. Ich muss schmunzeln wenn ich daran denke. Zwei allein Stehende beste Freunde, die beste Freunde geworden sind. „An was denkst du?" fragt er mich „an uns" sage ich und korrigiere mich schnell „also an unsere Freundschaft" sage ich schnell „wie sich das anhört" sage ich „zwei beste Freunde" „die ihren vorherigen verloren haben" sagt er und ich schaue ihn an „ja" Murmel ich und konzentriere mich wieder auf die Straße. 

Wir schauen uns beide an und haben den selben Gedanken „kein Bock auf bio" und wir lachen. Wir steigen aus dem Auto aus und gehen zusammen in die Klasse. Wir sitzen jetzt zusammen und sind die neuen Opfer von Frau Martin. „Sollen wir heute was machen ?" ich schaue ihn an „klar" sage ich und er lächelt „sollen wir vielleicht-„ unser Handy vibriert und das heißt eine Gruppen Benachrichtigung. „Hat sich erledigt" sage ich „Pack Meeting" murmelt Liam und ich warne ihn vor Frau Martin, denn sonst wäre sein Handy einkassiert worden. 

„Liam und Jessica" fängt sie an und ich rolle schon mit meinen Augen „ich hoffe ihr schwatzt jetzt nicht mehr rum" sie zeigt auf Liam „Wenn ich mir deine bio Arbeit anschauen muss Liam, dann kann ich mir sofort einen neuen Stift holen gehen" ich merke das sich Liam anspannt und ich stupse ihn an. Sein Blick sagt alles. 

Es klingelt und der letzte Tag ist vorbei. Ich lehne mich nach hinten und atme aus. „Ferien" sage ich genießerisch und packe meine Sachen ein. „Die haben wir uns echt verdient" sagt Liam und ich nicke. Wir stehen auf „ich muss noch eben an meinen Spind gehen" sage ich und Liam nickt. Am Spind angekommen mache ich den auf und es kommen mir Bilder von Thadschmani und mir entgegen. Sie fallen auf den Boden und ich halte den Atem an. Ich Knie mich zu Boden, um diese einzusammeln. Deswegen habe ich den Spind immer gemieden, fällt mir wieder ein. Ich schaue mir die Bilder genauer an. Es sind eigentlich immer nur bearbeitete Bilder. Mir verschiedenen Filter und komischen Grimassen. Liam stupst mich an und ich stehe sofort auf mit allem Bildern in der Hand. „Alles okay?" fragt er „Ja" sage ich schnell und hole mein Zeug raus und packe die Bilder in meine Tasche. „Du lügst" Ich schließe die Spind Tür und schaue ihn an. „Dann kennst du ja die Antwort" Sage ich hart und kriege sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Sorry, ich wollte nicht-" „Alles gut. Ist schon gut" sagt er und wir gehen zusammen zu meinem Auto. 

Bei Derek angekommen werde ich sofort nervös. Liam schaut mich von der Seite an, aber ich versuche ihn zu ignorieren. „Was meinst du, warum macht er jetzt ein Meeting ?" Frage ich und schaue ihn an. Er zieht die Schultern hoch und wir steigen beide aus. 

„Da seit ihr ja endlich" sagt Derek und ist leicht gereizt. Wir begrüßen alle und setzen und mit auf die Couch. Alle reden durcheinander und ich vernehme, dass es kein spezielles Meeting ist, sondern ein normales ohne Probleme Meeting. „Was für ein Film sollen wir schauen ?" fragt Isaac und ich schaue ihn an da die Frage an mich gerichtet ist „ ich ?" frage ich und alle schauen mich an „ Ja du" sagt Malia. „Ehm ich" stammel ich und Liam tippt mich an „Den Film von dem du mir erzählt hast, den du unbedingt gucken wolltest" ich erinnere mich wieder. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht" sage ich und alle schauen mich verwirrt an „nicht das Spiel" sagt Liam „den Horror Film" sagt er und ich nicke. „Okay gute Idee" sagt Derek und Isaac sieht nicht so begeistert aus, aber das ist mir egal. 

„Ich gehe dann schnell in die Küche und hole uns was zu trinken und was zu essen okay ?" frage ich die Gruppe und werde fast von allen gescheucht. 

„Gute Wahl" sagt Derek hinter mir und ich hätte fast das Glas fallen lassen vor Schreck und ich drehe mich um. „Ich will den schon lange schauen" sage ich und mache meine Arbeit weiter. Ich gehe zum Schrank und will die oberste Tüte greifen, bis Derek das für mich erledigt. Er sieht mich an und lächlet leicht. 

Ich könnte immer in seine Augen schauen. Er drückt mir leicht die Tüte in die Hand und unsere Hände berühren sich und ich werde leicht rot und drehe mich um „ danke" Murmel ich und Derek will wieder gehen. „Warte" sage ich schnell und komme zu ihn mit Gläsern und Schüsseln „ bitte nimm die mit nach unten" er nimmt mir das alles ab „ ich kann das nicht alles auf einmal tragen" er nickt und geht. 

Ich atme tief aus. Er ist manchmal Derek und dann der Alpha- Derek. „Soll ich dir auch noch helfen ?" fragt Isaac und ich erschrecke mich schon wieder. „Ja gerne doch Issac" sage ich und drücke ihn Flaschen in die Hand. Er lacht und geht wieder. Ich nehme mir die verschiedenen Tüten und gehe auch zurück zum Wohnzimmer, wo es sich alle schon gemütlich gemacht haben und ich mich neben Liam setze. Er redet gerade mit Scott und ich verteile die Tüten auf den Tisch und tu schon ein paar in Schüsseln. 

„Der Film war echt gut" sagt Malia zu mir und lächelt. Ich lächel sie auch an und höre Derek zu, der gerade mit Lydia spricht. Sie reden über nichts besonderes „sag mal lauscht du?" fragt mich Liam und ich sehe ihn an „nein nein" sage ich und suche mir Arbeit. Ich lehne mich nach vorne, um die Schüsseln einzusammeln „ Ich schaue was ich schon aufräumen kann" er sieht mich an, mit dem Blick der sagt ‚ 'hör auf zu lügen'.

Ich verabschiede mich von jedem und ziehe mich an „ich komme mit" sagt Liam und ich lächel ihn an „super, dann kann ich ja ohne irgendwelche hinter Gedanken sicher nach Hause kommen" sage ich lachend und er nickt. 

„Warte, du kommst doch jetzt nicht nur deswegen mit, oder ?" ich sehe ihn in die Augen „nein ich muss eh nach Hause" sagt er. Er sieht mich an und lächelt.   
Mir fällt erst jetzt auf, dass er immer nur bei mir lächelt.


	3. Chapter two

Jessi POV

Ich stehe im Wald. Es ist dunkel, aber nicht so du dunkel, sodass man nichts mehr erkennen kann. Mir ist kalt und ich friere. Ich schaue runter und bemerke, dass ich in einer sehr dünnen Hose und t Shirt im Wald stehe. Ich stehe mit gekreuzten Armen und zitter leicht. "Thadschmani!" Rufe ich und drehe mich im Kreis. Ich höre die ganze Zeit Schritte. Das knistern von Stöcker auf den Boden. Es knistert immer wieder und es fühlt sich an, als würde dieses etwas immer näher kommen. Ich will laufen. Aber ich stehe wie angewurzelt da. "Thad komm schon" sage ich und schaue mich um. Ich sehe nur Bäume. "Lass und wieder gehen" sage ich lauter und kriege langsam Panik. „ Mir ist kalt" klage ich und schaue wild um mich rum. Ich höre Schritte, aber ich sehe niemanden. Auf einmal tippt sie mich an. Ich erschrecke mich und kann immer mich nicht von Fleck weg bleiben. „Lass uns gehen" sage ich aber sie schaut mich lächelnd an. Ich schaue sie an und erwarte das wir gehen. „Was ist los ?" frage ich und schaue um mich rum. Dann spüre ich wie sie mich zu Boden stürzt. Ich kann mich nicht wehren. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Sie fängt an mich zu erwürgen. „Hör auf" flüster ich und sie lacht. 

Schweiß gebadet wache ich auf. Ich schaue auf die Uhr 5:48 Uhr morgens. Und das am ersten 'Ferien' Tag. Eigentlich ja Wochenende. Ich atme schnell und muss mich erstmal beruhigen. Ich stehe auf und gehe in die Küche, um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen. „Die Albträume hören wohl nie auf" Murmel ich verschlafen. Ich gehe die Treppen wieder hoch und setze mich auf mein Bett. Die Sonne geht auf. Schlafen kann ich jetzt nicht mehr. Denke ich mir und beginne mein Bett zu machen. 

Ich checke mein Handy und habe keine Nachrichten, weder Aufgaben heute zu erledigen. Ich schaue in meine Galerie nach und gucke mir Fotos an. Fotos von Thad und mir. Wie gerne würde ich sie retten. Wie gerne würde ich sie hier haben. 

Es klopft an meiner Tür „kamst rein kommen" sage ich und lege mein Handy zur Seite. Meine mum kommt rein „Ich muss jetzt Arbeiten" sagt sie und sieht mich an „hattest du wieder einen Albtraum ?" fragt sie mich und ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nein, konnte nur einfach nicht mehr schlafen" Lüge ich sie an und sie nickt und geht wieder. Liam würde mich jetzt schief angucken von der Seite und sagen 'hör auf zu lügen'. Ich schmunzel bei dem Gedanke und ziehe mich an. 

Ich mach mir Musik an und räume mein Zimmer ein bisschen auf. Ich beginne mit meinem Schreibtisch, der alles andere als ordentlich ist. Ich lege alles beiseite und bemerke, dass paar Zettel auf den Boden gefallen sind. Ich hebe diese auf und weiß sofort, was das für Zettel sind. Ich lese mir alles durch und kriege einen halben lachflash dabei. Das sind die Zettelchen die ich immer mit Thadschmani in Bio oder sonst wo geschrieben haben, wo wir nicht reden durften. 

Es ist jetzt 12:38 Uhr und ich habe das Verlangen und je Stadt zu gehen. Ich wollte mir noch hefte und sowas kaufen, damit ich das nicht wieder vergesse. Ich gehe mit meiner Jeansjacke raus und ziehe meine Converse Schuhe an. Handy, Haustürschlüssel und Kopfhörer. Alles dabei. Ich laufe lieber, als mit dem Auto zu fahren. Ich mach mir Musik an und gehe einfach los. Bis in die Innenstadt würde ich 20 Minuten brauchen zu Fuß. 

An der letzten Ampel die ich überqueren muss, sehe ich Derek. Ich schaue ihn an. Er steht mit dem Rücken zu mir. Ich fange an zu lächeln und muss mich selber warnen es nicht zu tun. Er ist zu alt. Ich gehe über die Ampel und rufe ihn „Hey Derek" er dreht sich um und zeigt ein leichtes Lächeln. Ich werde sofort nervös und versuche lässig zu sein. „Hey was machst du schon so früh hier ?" fragt er mich „Ich habe nichts zu tun" sage ich und schaue mich um. Wir stehen an einem Buch laden „liest du gerne?" frage ich ihn und er nickt. „ Nein echt jetzt ?" frage ich noch mal nach und könnte mich selber klatschen. Ich bin so.." ja wirklich" sagt er und scheint kein bisschen genervt zu sein. „Das wusste ich nicht" sage ich „also das klingt jetzt so traurig" sage ich und fühle mich immer dümmer „ich lese auch gerne" sage ich um das alles zu retten „ ich finde es toll, dass du auch liest" und ich versuche nicht zu viel zu lächeln. „Das weiß glaube ich fast jeder" sagt er und lacht. Ich lache mit ihm mit. 

„Dann hast du doch sicher ein Buch, was jeder mal lesen sollte, nicht wahr ?" fragt er mich und ich nicke. „Lass und doch mal zusammen schauen" sagt er und wir gehen in den Buchladen rein. Ich liebe es. Ich liebe es in Bücherläden zu sein. Ich schaue mir alles doppelt und dreifach an. „Wow die haben das ja endlich Mal" sage ich etwas lauter und zeige auf ein Buch. Ich gehe sofort hin und schaue es mir an. Nein. Ich brauche es noch nicht. Ich wollte Hefte kaufen. Derek lacht. Ich drehe mich um „ was gibt es denn bitte zu lachen ?" frage ich gespielt ernst und er lacht noch mehr. Ich muss selber Lächeln „wie du hier aufgehst" sagt er ich schaue ihn an und er mich. 

„Das hier" sage ich und halte ihn das Buch vor die Nase. Er sieht es sich an „ das empfiehlst du mir ?" fragt er und ich nicke. „Genau das" sage ich und gehe zu ihm rüber und zeige auf den Klappen Text „ siehst du?" frage ich und berühre seine Hand leicht „es hört sich doch gut an" er nickt und wirkt wieder ziemlich verschlossen. Ich entziehe meine Hand und stelle mich weiter weg. Ich hasse es. „Okay danke" sagt er und will gehen aber dreht sich nochmal um „viel Spaß noch" sagt er und überlegt „ bei was auch immer du noch machst" und lächelt. Ich winke „danke dir auch". 

Ich gehe enttäuscht wieder aus dem Laden raus. Er ist so unerreichbar denke ich mir. 

Ich gehe schnell im Laden gegenüber und hole mir diese blöden Hefte. 

Ich verstehe es manchmal einfach nicht. Ich kann an nichts anderes denken. Ich laufe nach Hause und denke an Derek. Es ist, als würde er es wollen. Aber verbietet es sich wiederum wieder. Er ist mal er und dann verschließt er sich und wird kalt. Nicht ganz kalt aber nicht so wie vorher. Es kann doch nicht nur am Alter liegen. Es sind 5 Jahre. Ich 17 er wird 22. Da muss noch was anderes sein. Ich bin es leid immer wieder weg gestoßen zu werden. Es macht mich traurig und sauer zu gleich. Seit fast einem Jahr versuche ich es. Ich versuche ihn nah zu kommen, aber er stößt mich immer wieder weg. 

Mit Thad konnte ich immer darüber reden. Mit wem jetzt ? Niemanden.


	4. Chapter three

Jessi POV

Ich schaue auf meinen Handy. Eine Nachricht von Derek. Ein pack Meeting ? Ist was passiert ? Ich schreibe, dass ich komme aber ich fühle mich ein wenig unwohl, da ich Derek heute noch begegnet bin. Ich ziehe meine Jacke wieder an und gehe zu Fuß wieder hin. Ich gehe gerade aus die Tür raus als Liam vor mir steht. 

„Liam" sage Ich erfreut und lächel ihn an und umarme ihn. „Hast du Lust nach dem Pack Meeting auf den Sportplatz zu gehen?" fragt er mich und ich sehe ihn an. „So?" ich schaue runter und signalisiere ihn, dass ich jetzt nicht das passende an habe. Er bemerkt es und schaut enttäuscht. Ich will ihn nicht enttäuschen „ ich ziehe mich ganz schnell um" sage ich und drücke ihn meine Tasche in die Hand „ warte hier" ich drehe mich um „nein komm lieber rein" sage ich und ziehe ihn rein. Er lacht und bleibt unten stehen und ich gehe hoch. 

„Das passt doch oder?" frage ich und sehe ihn an. Er lächelt und nickt „ oh ja" sagt er. Ich gehe die Treppen runter und nehme meine Tasche wieder. „Okay gut dann lass uns gehen" sage ich und hacke mich bei ihm ein. 

Auf dem Weg zu Derek lachen wir fast nur. „Weißt du noch, als Frau Martin ausgerutscht ist ? „ frage ich ihn und ich kann fast nicht mehr vor lachen. Er lacht auch und kann kaum sprechen „ wegen ihrer Tasche „ bringt er raus und wir lachen nur noch mehr. Ich halt ihn an der Schulter fest und sehe ihn an. Wir beide haben schon vor lachen geheult und wir schauen uns an. Er lächelt und ich lächel ihn auch an. „Danke" sage ich „wofür ?" fragt er mich und wir laufen weiter. „Dafür, dass du einfach da bist" sage ich, weil ich die Wahrheit nicht aussprechen kann. 

„Hallo Leute" sage ich als wir beide rein kommen und wir bemerken, dass es kein wichtiges Meeting ist, als alle nur auf der Couch rum hocken. Ich schaue Liam mit verdrehten Augen an, weil ich dachte es wäre was passiert und nicht wieder einen Filme Abend oder sowas. Ich gehe rüber zur Couch „Ist das Meeting heute wichtig ?" frage ich und sehe Derek an. „Nicht wirklich, aber das sollte man doch deswegen erst feiern" sagt Issac und ich weiß nicht wie ich das finden soll. Auf der einen Seite ist es echt gut, aber auf der anderen Seite nicht, da Void und Thad immer noch da draußen sind. 

„Jessi" sagt Issac ich schaue ihn an und er redet weiter „den Film" fängt er an und ich hebe meine Augenbrauen „woher kanntest du den?" ich fange an zu lächeln „von Thad" sage ich und schaue ihn weiter an. Er lächelt auch „ das hätte man sich schon denken können" sagt er und ich kicher. Er hat recht. Thad haut immer gute Filme raus, ich eher nicht. 

„Ich hole für uns Wasser für gleich okay ?" frage ich Liam und er nickt. Ich stehe auf und gehe in die Küche. Im Kühlschrank gibt es keine kleine Wasserflaschen mehr, also gehe ich zu diesen einen Raum, wo Derek sonst Wasser oder sowas lagert. „Das Buch" ich drehe mich um und Derek steht vor mir. Ich sehe ihn an „ich habe es angefangen zu lesen und es ist gut" sagt er und ich lächel. „Jap" sage ich „Ich weiß" und drehe mich um, um mir Wasserflaschen zu holen. „Für was sind die?" fragt er und er weiß, dass ich nicht solche Flaschen hier trinke. „Für Liam und mich" sage ich und gehe an ihn vorbei. „Wir gehen auf den Sportplatz gleich" er zieht die Augen rauen hoch 

„deswegen also heute sportlich angezogen" ich lasse mir nichts anmerken, aber innerlich lächel ich. Ich drehe mich um „so komisch ist das jetzt auch wieder nicht" sage ich und fang an zu lächlen. „Gehen wir?" fragt Liam und ich drücke ihn seine Wasserflasche in die Hand. „Viel Spaß euch" sagt Derek „danke werden wir wohl haben" sagt Liam und ich lache. 

An dem Sportplatz angekommen ist er leer. „Ist der immer so leer ?" frage ich Liam „nicht wirklich" sagt er und klingt glücklich „man muss Glück haben" und wir stellen unsere Sachen ab. „Möchtest du für Lacrosse trainieren ?" frage ich und er sieht mich an „was?" frage ich und er kommt näher. „Liam was denn?" er zieht mich mit ihm „ich brauch nicht üben" sagt er und ich lache „klar weil du ja schon so gut bist" er nickt und lacht mich an und ich schlage ihn leicht.

„Was machen wir denn sonst hier ?" frage ich leicht überfordert, weil er sich schon anfängt zu dehnen. „Sport was denn sonst" ich sehe ihn an. „Sieh mich nicht so an" sagt er und kommt zu mir. Er legt seine Hände auf meinen Schultern ab und sieht mir tief in die Augen „am Ende wirst du dich gut fühlen" sagt er „und verschwitzt" füge ich noch hinzu und dehne mich mit ihm. 

„Liam" sage ich und kann kaum mehr vor lachen laufen „ich" sage ich und kriege wieder ein lachflash. Er versucht auch noch weiter zu laufen, aber scheitert. Wir legen uns auf den Boden. Es ist dunkel und man kann die Sterne sehen. Schwer atmend liegen wir hier. Ich drehe meinen Kopf zu ihm und er sieht mich schon längst an. „Du hast recht" sage ich und lege meine Hand auf sein Arm. Er lächelt und nimmt meine Hand in seine. 

„Danke" sage ich wieder und nun will er den Grund wissen. Das sehe ich an sein Blick. „Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so viel gelacht" sage ich ehrlich „ich auch nicht" sagt er und drückt meine Hand. „Es ist schön, dass wir einander haben" sage ich und schaue zu den Sternen. „Ich kann im Moment nicht so wirklich schlafen" sagt er und ich schaue ihn perplex an „ ich auch nicht" sage ich „warum nicht ?" frage ich ihn und er hebt die Schultern. „Du weißt das" flüster ich und schaue die Sterne wieder an. „Du?" „Albträume" sage ich schlicht und merke, dass die Stimmung runter geht. Ich stehe auf „was machst du ?" ich ziehe Liam mit Hoch „die Stimmung retten" sage ich. 

Auf dem nach Hause weg sind wir beide kaputt. Liam eigentlich nicht wirklich aber ich. „Also wenn ich morgen keinen Muskelkater habe, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter" sage ich lachend und Liam legt einen Arm um mich.

„Du musst mich nicht nach Hause bringen" sage ich „das ist doch ein Umweg für dich" ich schaue ihn an „du würdest dir 10 Minuten sparen". „Lieber komme ich 10 Minuten später nach Hause, aber dafür weiß ich, dass du sicher zuhause angekommen bist" darauf sage ich nichts. 

Wir umarmen uns „Danke für den tollen, lustigen und atemberaubenden Abend" sage ich und drücke ihn noch fester. Ich will nicht, dass er schon geht. Wir sehen uns an „immer wieder gerne" sagt er und küsst meine Wange. 

Ich erstarre und sehe ihn an. „Bis dann" sagt er und ich sehe ihn weiter nach. 

Noch gefühlte Minuten stehe ich vor meiner Hautür bis ich mal rein gehe. Er hat mich auf die Wange geküsst. Ich habe ein Dauerlächeln auf den Lippen. Wir sind echt gute Freunde denke ich mir und gehe duschen. Heute mache ich nichts mehr. Nur noch schlafen will ich.


End file.
